You, Me and She
by CsillaDream
Summary: "So explain again how this came to be?" A questions like this can never mean anything normal for anyone living in the Black Order Headquarters, can it? L A V E N


**Csilla: This is what happens when I have a slow night at work... mixed with my love of Laven... and my love of babies~ :D**

**-readers raise pitchforks- yes... i know -locks self in bedroom- i will be working hard all night long!~! ;3;**

( - - - - )

"So explain again how _this_ came to be?" The emphasis placed within the question was above all arrogant confusion as a mint-green containing speckles of deep emerald peered down at the new attachment to his comrade's leg. Said comrade chuckled whilst scratching his chin causing snowy-white locks to bounce slightly at the moment before repeating his earlier response: "Like I said, Lavi... I found this girl amongst the rumble of the town I went to for my mission,"

"Remind me again, where that was beansprout?" He hadn't entirely been paying attention (and to add to that thought - he usually ended up forgetting things the shorter exorcist said but ask him what leg was his dominant or other seemingly pointless stuff, he'd know the answer without fail) a week ago when Allen was saying his goodbyes to everyone.

"A small village outside of Berlin," Allen deadpanned in defeat and slight annoyance of the young Bookman's short-term memory as of lately.

Tilting his head to the side for a better view of the attachment, who still hadn't released herself from the parasite-type exorcist, forced wild red hair to flutter as well; upon closer observation, Lavi noted the Aryan-like qualities from the bountiful blonde hair and the glimpse of blue watery orbs peering past the black cloth of the younger exorcist's pants.

"So what's your na-" His words were cut short when blonde locks zoomed further behind his comrade's leg; sighing as if to change his approach, Lavi smiled before introducing himself: "I'm Lavi, nice to meet you princess~"

His nickname for her seemed to spark life into the blue eyes; the little girl, appearing to be no older than 5, poked her whole head past the shelter of Allen's leg to eye the smiling redhead with mild curiosity before looking up at gentle silver pools.

"Daddy, is he your fwend?" The scared voice that broke past the child's lips seemed to pull at the young Bookman's chest as the other replied with a short "Yes, Lala... He's daddy's friend,"

Blue eyes wandered back over to still smiling red-haired exorcist before asking, "Wha-what wong with your eye, papa?"

Surprised by the nickname he was just called, it took a few moments before Lavi spoke again: "Its a secret, Lala~" as a genuine chuckle broke past his usual fake persona.

"No fair," She pouted, turning her head away from her 'daddy' and her 'papa' before crossing her arms across her chest; this lasted until Kanda walked past, which she duck behind both males in hopes the very scary samurai wouldn't see her.

Once the evil aura from the dark-haired exorcist turned the corner, a soft exhale of air was heard before Lala reappeared between them; clutching, with her arms stretched outwards, a small fistful of both male's pants.

Unaware of what the child had done, Allen asked: "So were you heading to Komui's?"

"Yeah... he's got a mission for me, the old panda and Lenalee" Lavi, also unaware of the grip on his black pants, started on his trek again towards Komui's office before quickly noticing the odd pulling sensation on his leg.

Pausing he glanced down to see a small hand tugging on his pants while the other was attached once more to the white-haired exorcist's pants; the redhead bent down asking: "What's wrong, Lala?"

The girl merely looked down with watery eyes; Lavi sighed before explaining softly, "You can tell me, princess~"

"...go... papa... don't go... papa..." Lala pleaded with tears forming in the corners of her eyes; both males exchanged worried and confused glances before turning their attention back to the sobbing girl.

Allen crouched down beside her, placing his _normal_ hand on her back before making comforting circles on the clothed area asking in a low voice that only the three of them could hear: "Lala, sweetie... Lav-" Immediately correcting himself, "papa has to work... he'll be right back,"

"No! No! If papa... leaves then... he'll leave me alone!" The girl choked out between sobs.

Rushing to provide comfort, Lavi jumped back into the conversation: "Lala, I would never do that" his words made the tears pause in their departure from the vivid blue irises, "I promise," holding up his pinkie, "I will return to you and daddy as soon as I can,"

The blonde immediately wrapped her pinkie around the older boy's before nodding her head and mumbling: "Ha-Have a go-good time at work, papa"

Ruffling blonde locks, the redhead smiled at her: "With someone as cute as you waiting for me, I'll work hard just to see you again"

**[ Two And A Half Days Later ]**

"Lala, calm down!" Allen scolded his daughter as she bounced around at every corner and ran down another hall that would later lead to the waterways where she last saw her papa.

To everyone they passed in their little cat-and-mouse game, this was fairly normal; they would often see the child bouncing around whenever Allen returned from even the shortest trips - bathroom, ordering his abnormal amount of food from Jerry and many more. With each trip that the white-haired exorcist returned to Lala's side, the more she seemed to open up and believe that she wasn't going to be abandoned by her new daddy. This thought tugged at many of the female residents as well as a handful of the male - Komui being one of them.

"Papa's coming baaaack~" Many heads turned in curiosity; Allen had yet to explain to anyone who his daughter was referring to when she mentioned 'papa', he still hadn't figured out why Lavi of all people.

She could have gotten attached to the Finder but she didn't.

Or even to Komui and his slightly girly appearance (not that he would ever tell anyone that!) but she hid behind his leg.

What on Earth did Lavi do to make her grow attached to him as well?

Then again, what exactly had he done differently? All the parasite-type exorcist did was save her but that was a reasonable assumption for being called 'daddy'.

"C'mon, sweetie... we have to wait here," He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her back so they could sit on the concrete steps that stood before the waterways.

Allen thought back to when they had been given the news of Lavi's return a few hours earlier; Lala had all but flew out of the room as the good news reached her pale ears. The small exorcist had to literally grab her a hold of her to prevent her from making a mess in the already messy office! He let out a sigh as he focused his attention back to the present moment, watching as his daughter (of two and a half days) waited on bated breaths until she caught sight of movement in the dark tunnel.

Dim at first before growing in brightness, a light coming from a torch started coming into view and Allen could feel Lala become filled with even more excitement; he chuckled before tightening his embrace around her as they waited for the gondola to come to a stop in front of them. Of course the small boat hadn't even come to a stop when Lavi jumped onto the concrete and Allen lost his hold on his daughter, who immediately yelled: "PAPA!"

Lenalee's gaze shifted from between the two males before glancing down at Bookman as if hoping for an explanation but all she heard from him was a short: "Stupid brat," then walking away from the scene.

"So what's your name?" She politely asked the blonde child, who finally took notice of the strange person near her papa.

Instead of answering, Lala asked Allen: "Daddy, who's that?" whilst pointing to the long-haired exorcist.

Now the Dark Boots' owner was confused; the girl had just referred to Lavi as her 'papa' and now she's calling Allen 'daddy'. Unaware of his comrade's confusion, Allen answered her: "She's a friend of ours, Lala" turning her around gently, "this is Lenalee,"

"On Allen's last mission, he rescued this adorable princess," holding out his arms until the blonde ran into his arms, "and it would seem she grew attached to the beansprout like a daughter would to her father," Lavi explained while affectionately hugging the child.

Finally finding the timing to voice her confusion, Lenalee asked: "Then it makes sense that she would call Allen 'daddy' but why does she call you 'papa' Lavi?"

As if some big revelation occurred, both males exchanged glances; the smaller had thought about Lala's almost-instant attachment to the redhead but now that their friend had said it - it was brought back to the forefront of his mind. When neither seem to come up with an answer, Lala broke the silence with excitement written all over her face: "Because he's my papa! Papa and daddy are supposed to protect me,"

"What about a 'mama'? Oo~ I know, how about I be your big sister?" Lenalee seemed elated by the idea of having a younger sister (or possibly, a daughter) but that feeling came to an abrupt stop when the blonde clung onto both Lavi and Allen's pant leg before shaking her head multiple times then muttering with a pout: "Lala only needs papa and daddy... and daddy only needs papa and me, ri-right?" Tears starting falling from her blue eyes as she stared up at the two males with hope.

Calming his daughter's tears became a priority so Allen placed his hand on top of her head before smiling, "That's right, sweetie"

A smile, mirroring Allen's, spread across her face as her eyes shifted onto Lavi that only chuckled in defeat: "You're right, princess~ I only need you and daddy,"

Lenalee watched the display of familial love before she smiled as if realizing something her comrades hadn't just yet; leaving the trio to their display of affection, she excused herself stating she was going to go visit her brother to give a mission report.

Weeks had passed and Lala's insistence of spending time together was beginning to make both males talk a lot between themselves; as usual a hour after the girl fell asleep, Lavi excused himself from Allen's bedroom to head back to his own room. They were beginning to wonder if their 'daughter' expected them to live together or something: "I don't think we'll be able to keep this up for much longer, Sprout... Panda is really getting irritated with me for spending so much time with her instead of on my Bookman duties,"

"Since when is that new?" The shorter exorcist sighed as the two stood in the doorway while the girl slept peacefully on the small cozy cot Komui had asked the hospital staff to give them.

"You know what I mean... we should talk to Komui about this... and we should probably tell her the truth,"

"The truth?"

"Let me bestow upon you something that as both a Bookman-in-training and as someone much older than you I've noticed, Lala seems to be under the impression we're together... as in _together_,"

"First - three years is not much of a gap... and second," sighing, "you might be right with that last part," Allen corrected him as his eyes went from glaring at his companion to softly gazing at the sleeping form in his room.

After a moment of silence, the shorter exorcist spoke again: "Maybe we should speak to Komui about this..."

"Yeah... do you think maybe-uh nevermind," Before Allen could push his comrade further, the redhead left. The next morning, the trio headed to Komui's office with a mission in mind; "Ah~ good morning, boys! And good morning, Lala~"

"Morning" The group greeted the slightly-insane branch head before the young adults drove straight for their reason for being there.

Lavi started: "Komui, we need to discuss the situation about Lala..." before Allen chimed in, "It's not that we don't mind taking care of her but-" The adult lifted his hand as if to cut off the short exorcist before speaking: "I think you two should ask Lala," looking down at the curious blonde, "what she wants before discussing with me,"

The two teens looked down at their princess before Komui asked as he crouched down to eye-level with the child: "Lala... do you like living with papa and daddy together as a family?"

"Yes,"

Komui stood back up and looked over to the exorcist: "Problem solved... As of today, you two will share a bedroom... I will make all the necessary arrangements for it,"

"Aren't the bedrooms a _little_ small for two people to share? Let alone three..." Allen argued to which Lavi nodded his agreement.

Silence fell then a lightbulb seemed to go off in their branch head's mind as he 'ah ha' followed by him voicing his thought: "We'll just combine two rooms!"

"Won't Panda try and kill me if I suddenly move out?" It was fairly obvious that the redhead was going to try everything to avoid making their lives more complicated. Or awkward.

Komui, of course, refused to hear it and merely playfully scolded the taller exorcist: "Now, now... Once I explain to Bookman the situation, I'm sure he'll understand~"

"And if he doesn't?" A moment of silence before a dimwitted expression spread across the adult's face, "We'll cross that bridge if we need to,"

( - - - - )

**Csilla: HAHA! Gotta love Komui~ &gotta love my boredom even more! :D**

**p.s. There will be another part~ :3**


End file.
